


Solitary Reflections

by IWSTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWSTW/pseuds/IWSTW
Summary: Moscesu uses his free time to reflect on his past.





	Solitary Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> mostly been writing stuff that i cant publish yet, so heres some oc backstory in the meantime

He was never one to feel insecure, not anymore.

Moscesu brought his left hand to his face, brushing it over his eye patch. Even alone, he did not remove it. Instead he merely took this solitude as time to think.

He let out a sigh and leaned back against the chair. Looking around, his boss was nowhere in sight, likely late as always. He didn't really understand why they had to have these meetings so often. On his end of the long table, there was only a pen and blank paper. His boss, Vauximill, would expect him to write down everything she told him. He'd usually just write or doodle whatever he wanted, as he could remember what she said well enough to get away with it.

Moscesu waited a couple more minutes to see if she would show up. “How long has it been?” There wasn't a clock, so he guessed around 10 minutes past the designated time. He would have to be patient with this as usual.

Then it hit him. _Why am I even here?_ That was a stupid question, he knew he _had_ to obey Vauximill. But that didn't mean he liked it. After all, he'd never forgiven her for that day.

 

“Listen to your sister,” Vauximill said. Her tone was almost mother-like at first, but then grew into scolding. “She actually knows what she's doing.”

Moscesu, who was centuries younger at the time, hesitantly nodded.

His older sister, Mophipie, placed a hand on his shoulder. “You'll get it in no time! It just takes practice.”

They were practicing a sort of “possession” on large wooden dolls. All high-class demons absolutely needed to know two things: how to possess and form contracts with humans. This possession was different from what ghosts would do, it was more like hypnotism or mind manipulation as they wouldn't actually enter the body. These magic dolls were perfect for practicing.

Moscesu and Mophipie were taken under the wing of Vauximill, who was training them to live out their potential as high-class demons. Mophipie had natural talent, Moscesu had _no idea_ what he was doing. He often wondered if he truly was high-class, which meant that he could use special magic and was permitted to interact with humans. It's not like regular demons' lives were bad or anything, they were just limited to Underworld activities. Maybe his life would be easier if he were like them.

“One more time, Moscesu. Demonstrate to me what you have learned,” Vauximill commanded.

Moscesu focused with all of his might, yet the doll did not move. He felt nothing.

“I see, that's enough.” Vauximill turned away. “Mophipie, come with me.” She left with his sister soon following.

He lingered in the room longer, attempting to get the doll to move even just an inch. After realizing it was hopeless, he made his way to his room.

 

_Hm, I really was pathetic back then._ At this point Moscesu had propped his legs up on the table before him. He'd get yelled at, but the thought didn't bother him. It would be nothing new.

Scenarios like that particular memory was repeated a thousand times, but that day stuck with him only because of what happened that night.

 

“Moscesu, I am well aware you are behind in your training—“ Vauximill seemed agitated. “—but my superiors have requested you handle this problem yourself. Here is the letter.” She handed him a rolled up piece of paper.

As he started to read it, he could barely hear her mumbling to herself about about his sister would be better fit for it.

 

_My dearest Moscesu,_

_I hope you have been keeping well, and that Vauximill has not been working you too hard._

 

The beginning was _really_ long, but basically carried on as that same sentence reworded as a check-in on him.

 

_As you may have heard, there has been some trouble on the surface with a human. I'll keep it short. You must kill a man named Linden Ainsley before he stirs up even more trouble for us._

_Best regards, Faenadu_

 

For some reason, the actual mission was describe tersely in comparison to the check-in.

“Well?” Vauximill had been waiting for him to say something.

“I just...have to kill him, right? I don't need magic for that, do I?” His voice was sheepish.

“It would be _ideal_ for you to get a clean kill using some magic, but I suppose you have no choice but to go in defenselessly.” She was clearly very annoyed, but she couldn't defy her superior.

Moscesu clenched his fists, crumbling the paper a bit. “Alright, I'll do it!” He felt that if he couldn't get this done properly, then he would have to give up on being “high-class.”

 

His sister had led him in the right direction, but he was to go alone. It was in the dead of night he entered the Ainsley home. He crept along, looking for whoever Linden may be. He realized that he had two choices in figuring out who it was. He could just ask around town in the morning, or look for anything indicating name in the house. The village might not like outsiders, so—

Moscesu froze as he heard a shriek. Was he caught?

“Papa!” A young voice cried.

Not too long after, there was candlelight. Moscesu backed away as to not be seen.

A man came out of one room and entered another to come to the child's aid.

Moscesu listened in and learned that the child had a nightmare, so the father stayed with the child for a long time to calm her. _This is a bad time...I'll wait until morning._

 

Once morning came, he decided rather than ask around he would just appear at the house. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Coming!”

The door opened. The man before him was tall and well built, but was still shorter than Moscesu. He also had a short, brown beard. And despite his almost intimidating brawn, his face was gentle.

“I haven't seen you around, are you a traveler?” The man asked.

Moscesu just nodded, not knowing what to say.

The man pointed to his left. “The inn is that way, if that's what you're looking for.”

“Oh, um...I'm looking for a man named Linden Ainsley. Have you heard of him?”

“You're looking at him.” The man smiled. “What do you need?”

“Um...” Moscesu looked in every direction, making sure no one was around. Now that he had his target, he wanted to just get it over with.

 

_I never was good with words back then._ Moscesu thought as he continued to reflect. _I was a real pushover. If only I hadn't been such a dumbass, then things could have turned out differently._

 

Before Moscesu could act, a little girl came out from behind Linden's legs. “Papa, who's this weird-looking man?”

Moscesu flinched a little. He had his horns and facial markings concealed by his sister's magic, hopefully it hadn't worn off yet.

“Kimber,” Linden said. “Don't be so rude! Go back into the other room.”

She ran back into the house.

“Sorry about her, you know how kids are. So curious about every little thing!”

Moscesu nodded again. He slowly looked down to his right hand. _Can I really kill him?_ The presence of his daughter made him feel guilty. After all, he had family too. His sister raised him, he never knew anything about parents. He didn't want that girl to lose her father.

There was only one thing he thought to do. “You need to leave town.”

“Huh?”

_Wait, shit. That doesn't explain anything!_ “My superiors...they want your head, and they already know where you live here. So please—“ He took his hand in his own. “—run as far as you can with your daughter! I don't want to have to...” His voice trailed off.

Linden wasn't looking at him, but instead behind him. His eyes were wide and frozen.

“That's enough,” a familiar voice said.

Instantly, Moscesu was shoved to the side and on the ground. When he looked back up, he saw Vauximill pointing a pistol at Linden's face.

Moscesu cried out, “Wait—“

_Bang!_

“...” He stared as Linden's collapsed body and every drop of blood dissolved into shadow. After a few moments, there was no trace of him left.

It was then he heard screaming. He didn't have time to even think before Vauximill grabbed him and teleported them back.

 

“Do you comprehend even in the _slightest_ the gravity of what you said back there?” Vauximill yelled just before smacking Moscesu across the face.

He did not speak as he sat in front of her.

Mophipie was able to stay calm “Vauximill, he just needs more training, he'll be fine—“

“I'm not here to teach him common sense.” She snapped back. “As far as I'm concerned, he's now a traitor to our society!”

“Don't say that!” She was well aware of the punishment given to traitors.

“He was spilling out information about us to not just a human, but a troublesome one! Don't you understand how dangerous that is?”

“Then punish him, but not too severely!”

“Not too severely? He'll repeat the same mistake again!” Vauximill's gun formed back into her hands.

“Please, just listen to me!” Mophipie knew that Vauximill's status was high enough to grant a pardon.

Moscesu stayed silent all the while. He was ready to accept fate, which he saw better fit than becoming a heartless killer.

“Be silent! Mophipie, you know this has to be done. We cannot let even the smallest threat live.”

She said no more.

Vauximill then turned away from her, and brought the barrel to Moscesu's head. “If there is anything you would like to say, speak it now.”

However, he did not even get the chance before red spilled onto him. It was not his own blood, but rather from his superior's chest.

His sister had shot her.

The moments that had passed after were like a blur to him now. All that he could remember was the sound of gunfire. It fired again and again. When he opened his eyes, Vauximill was standing over the dissolving body of his sister. Her chest was regenerating rather quickly.

Once she fully regenerated, she turned to Moscesu. “You're lucky, you know that?”

He did not speak. His eyes could not move away from Mophipie.

She continued. “It seems your punishment will be lighter, just like she wanted. After all, I can't lose _both_ of my apprentices.” She swiftly made her way over to him and grabbed his chin. “But you're still deserving of some punishment.”

 

Moscesu felt his eye patch once more. _She took more than just my eye._ It was times like this when he was alone that he thought of his sister, who died centuries ago to the hands of his boss. He could never forgive her, but had no choice but to work under her until he found a way to get revenge.

By now, he had mastered possession and had made his own contracts with humans before. But still, he never learned the secret behind Vauximill's regeneration. Once he knew it, he was damned sure he'd kill her.

The door opened. “Moscesu, sit up straight. You'll get the table dirty.”

He groaned and moved his legs back to the floor.

“You used to be so well-behaved,” she grumbled.

“We can't all be shining examples like you, Vauximill!” He waved his hand.

She just glared at him then sighed, used to his behavior by now.

The meeting went on as usual. Vauxmill was overly detailed, Moscesu managed to memorize it while doodling stupid pictures on his notepad. She didn't fuss at him as she knew he was a very capable man now.

Once the meeting was over, Moscesu went for a walk. There were no urgent matters, so he had a little free time. Instead of continuing to reflect on his past and sister, he remembered something else. He hadn't checked on a certain vampire in quite some time.

_I wonder how Lawrence is doing._

 


End file.
